


you're special

by siesspi



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesspi/pseuds/siesspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdre invites Sonny Joon to dinner as a simple act of revenge on her parents. Sonny refuses to let it remain simple. </p>
<p>Content warning for brief mentions of alcochol!</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're special

It was a pretty simple plan. Deirdre’s parents had been driving her up the wall with their comparisons to perfect Nancy Drew. She wanted to get back at them for it, but hadn’t come up with anything solid, until the answer to her problem had showed up in River Heights out of the blue on a motorcycle with pink and green hair.  


Deirdre had been around Sonny Joon several times prior to this arrival. He was one of Nancy’s many friends from all her mysteries. A total weirdo, always talking about aliens and speaking in riddles. He occasionally came through River Heights to see Nancy, usually whenever he had a breakthrough in this quest of his. He was the most annoying person on the planet, and Deirdre usually tried to avoid him, though he had a nasty habit of finding her anyway. Now though, she needed his help.

She found him at a table outside Scoop, surrounded by notebooks full of messy writing and a mountain of Koko Kringle wrappers, idly drawing something on his own hand. He looked up when she approached him and stood up, smiling in recognition.

“Deirdre! Long time no see.”

Well, best to get this overwith.

“My parents are having a dinner party on Friday. Do you want to be my guest?” Okay. Wait. That had come out sounding wrong, and now he was staring at her. This was the first time Deirdre had seen him completely speechless.

Then he broke into a wide, knowing grin, and she quickly backtracked.

“ _Ugh._ Don’t get the wrong idea, Spaceboy. I want to bother my parents, that’s it.”

The Chesire cat grin didn’t fade.

“Why, my dear Ms. Shannon, you’ve chosen _me_ to be the paramour of your rebellious phase? I’m flattered, nay! Honored!” And he bowed deeply. His thick glasses slid off and he caught them expertly, returning them to his face as he straightened up like it had been rehearsed.

Deirdre crossed her arms and looked at him with barely contained disgust. Maybe this was a mistake.

“Wear whatever you want.”

“Your word is my law, milady. Any other instructions?”  


Deirdre couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of what she was about to put her parents through.

“Just be yourself.”  


After Sonny had bowed about twenty more times and insisted on kissing his “fair maiden’s” hand, Deirdre went home to inform her parents that she’d invited a boy to their little get together, one she had met through Nancy Drew. In fact, he was a very good friend of Nancy’s. She could tell they were satisfied with the prospect, and assisted in helping plan the rest of the party with a spring in her step. 

* * *

The party had been going for an hour. Deirdre was sitting in the corner of her living room, only half listening to the idle chatter of her parent’s guests. With the amount of pressure she was gripping it with, the glass in her hand was in serious danger of shattering and staining the white carpet with red wine. Everyone had since given up on asking her where this mystery boy of hers was. He probably wasn’t coming. Probably forgot. Or got some new lead in that _stupid_ alien quest of his and left town. How fittingly Sonny Joon of him to disappear the one time she actually wanted him around.

Then the doorbell rang. 

Deirdre’s head shot up at the sound and she was out of her chair in a second. Her mouth was already opening to threaten him with all sorts of brutal torture as she opened the front door, but the words died in her throat. _Was that_ …?Oh _no._

It was Sonny Joon standing on her front porch, alright. The ear to ear grin gave that away. But Deirdre had never seen him in a suit before, or with his hair its normal black and neatly combed. He wasn’t even wearing the bright purple glasses. Contacts, probably. He looked completely presentable. And if Deirdre was being honest with herself- and she wasn’t- he looked _good_.

“ _So_ sorry I’m late, darling.” He sauntered past her into the front hallway and glanced around, still smiling like he was in on the funniest joke of the century. As she turned to face him, he offered an arm to her. 

* * *

The evening was passing without incident. Sonny Joon- _Sonny Joon_ \- had managed to charm everyone. Her parents loved him. Deirdre had been approached by near every guest at the party to tell her how lucky she was, and she had agreed and thanked them all with a smile. 

She was furious.

Deirdre had reclaimed her chair in the corner of the living room, threatening the life of yet another wine glass and glowering as Sonny explained to a group of riveted guests that, under the guidance of his grandfather, he was currently deep into research of extraterrestrial lifeforms. He was conveniently leaving out the parts where he _was_ one, or where he hijacked an entire reality show and nearly gotten himself and Nancy killed in an underground rafting accident for the sake of it. Why ask Sonny Joon for a favor in the first place? It was like the guy _lived_ to infuriate her. As if reading Deirdre’s murderous thoughts, Sonny looked over at her and winked. 

Deirdre stood up quickly and stalked over to Sonny and the group he had amassed. Arranging her face into an expression which she hoped didn’t give away her desire to knock him flat, she tapped Sonny on the arm.

“ _Sweetie_ , can I talk to you a moment?”

His look suggested he’d been looking forward to this all evening. He allowed her to lead him out into the front hall and out the door. If her death grip on his hand was uncomfortable, his satisfied expression wasn’t giving it away. Shutting the front door behind them, Deirdre turned to face him with fire in her eyes.

“Having fun?” The venom in her voice finally seemed to make him falter. The smile that had been enraging her all night faded a little.

“I asked you for one little favor. Is it really _that_ difficult for you to keep yourself from being a complete and total pain? I know you make it your mission in life to irritate me, but this was low.”

He was at last having the decency to look ashamed. How could someone so infuriating manage to look so pitiful? Deirdre felt her anger soften minutely as he tried to avoid making eye contact with her, then immediately renewed that anger by being incredibly annoyed that he was getting to her at all.

"You know what? Leave if you want. I’ll make up an excuse. Don’t worry about that pristine reputation you’ve been building up. I’ll just go back in and listen to everyone tell me how lovely you are and how lucky I am to know someone as  _perfect_ and _popular_ as Nancy Drew, or I wouldn’t ever have met such a _nice young man_. I can’t do anything myself because everything always comes back to _Nancy_. So thanks for giving them another reason to compare me to her. You’ve gotten what you wanted.”

"I didn’t want that.” He protested weakly.

“Oh no?” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“C’mon, Deirdre. You’re a real riot when you’re mad, but not _this_ kinda mad. You’re kind of terrifying right now, actually. I wanted to play a little joke on you. If I had known it was that important to you-“

” _What_? You wouldn’t have acted like a complete ass?”

He smiled sheepishly.

“Well, actually, I _would_ have. Isn’t that what you wanted? I would have given them the full experience. I’ve got past employers who are _still_ recovering. Ooh! Did I ever tell you- you’re gonna love this- did I ever tell you about the time I- oh. Sorry.”

Deirdre’s rage was ebbing away rapidly as she listened to him. He was a jerk, absolutely, but maybe he wasn’t a _jerk_. He’d still ruined her plan, though. She was going to hear nothing about how lucky she was to know Nancy for weeks. He’d seen to that. The prospect was already making her miserable.

“Everyone thinks Nancy is better than me.” 

She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Whenever she admitted it without backing it with anger it sounded so pathetic.

“I don’t.”

The sincerity in his voice took Deirdre off guard. She realized she had looked down at her feet at some point, and raised her eyes to meet his. She was further surprised to see him looking completely serious. He hesitated for a second, then reached for her hand. He looked encouraged when she didn’t protest the gesture.

“Look, I… I know how you feel. That whole Pacific Run thing, you don’t know the whole story. But wanting yourself to be _more_ , that’s something I get.”

"Sure you do.” She knew that was childish, but Deirdre was having a bad enough night as it was, and didn’t feel like getting a believing in yourself lecture from Sonny Joon of all people to top it off.

“You can be so hurtful, you know that? Have a little faith in your ol’ pal Sonny. I figured you didn’t feel like hearing my life story right now, so you’ll just have to take my word for it. But I meant that. You’re pretty cool, Deirdre. I’ve never thought to compare you to Nancy. Take it from me, you’ll find what makes you feel special. ”

“Wow, I… Uh. Thanks, Spac- Sonny. Thank you.” Deirdre could feel her face warming. She looked down again to hide it, only to notice that Sonny was still holding her hand. He seemed to notice at the same moment, and quickly let go.

As she looked up to face him again, he removed his signature bright purple glasses from his jacket pocket and put them on. Deirdre wondered briefly if he had really just spent the entire evening with zero vision just to make her mad- of _course_ he did. He reached up to ruffle his hair and grinned at her. He finally looked like himself. 

“Let’s go back in. The night is young, and maybe I can still make a second first impression. Wanna see how many of those little sandwiches I can fit in my mouth at once?”

Deirdre felt herself returning his smile. For the second time that night, he offered her an arm. She happily took it, and he swept her back towards the front hall.


End file.
